Charmed Rewrite: Season 4
by BookNerd28
Summary: Wondered what Charmed would've been like if Prue had lived... but Phoebe had died? Here it is. Better than it sounds, promise. Please review! Written in script format.
1. Charmed Again I

Scene: Attic. Piper is in tears as she flips through the Book of Shadows. She chants the Power of Three spell, hoping that Phoebe will return.]

Piper:** "**Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. (A candle flickers. She's surrounded by herb jars, chalices and other ritualistic items.) In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. (She looks up and closes her eyes.) Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three." (She keeps her eyes closed for a prayerful beat, then she opens them, looks at the candle, but sees nothing. Blindly determined, she starts flipping through pages until she finds another spell, To Call a Lost Witch. She expertly finds and mixes certain ingredients {rosemary, cypress, yarrow root} into a silver bowl as she chants from the Book.) "Power of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies; Come to us, we call you near, come to us and settle here." (Then, she finds an athame and slices the left finger of her left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart and into the bowl.) "Blood to blood, I summon thee; Blood to blood, return to me."

(A faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but not much else. She buries her face in her hands in defeat.)

Prue: Piper?

(Piper looks up, hopeful.)

Piper**:** Phoebe? (She looks at the candle. Prue enters, wearing pajamas. She has a tear-stained face.)

Prue**:** Honey, it's 4 in the morning. What are you doing? (Piper doesn't answer, just stares blankly at the book. Prue notices Piper's bleeding and gets a towel.) You're bleeding.

(Piper doesn't notice, doesn't care. Prue finds a clean cloth, takes Piper's hand and wraps the wound.)

Piper**:** I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Phoebe back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different.

Prue**:** Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that.

Piper**:** There's other magic, magic that we've used before. (She flips through the pages and fights the tears.) Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time. (She closes the Book of Shadows. She stands up.) It's like the Book just deserted us and deserted Phoebe, and I don't understand why. (Prue takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain.)

Prue**:** We lost our baby sister. How can we ever understand that? (Pause) We have tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone. (Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from.) I just thank God I didn't lose you, too. (Prue gives her a little kiss on the head. She breaks the hug. She sighs.) We have to get some rest. You know Phoebe'll never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral.

(Piper can't help but smile through the tears at that. She stands, looks down at the Book of Shadows one last time before closing it. Arm-in-arm, they exit, shutting the door behind them. A beat, then a mysterious wind returns our attention to the Book of Shadows. The symbol, the triquetra, on the cover begins to glow. The mysterious wind re-opens the Book and magically turns to the pages to the last spell Piper tried to cast, "To Call a Lost Witch.")

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. A young brunette woman, named Paige Matthews, is seated at her desk and pops in a CD into her computer. She turns her attention to the computer screen.]

Woman**:** Social services. May I help you?

Paige**:** Printing! (She notices that a mysterious wind blows out her lit candle. She gets up from her chair and takes a few steps to her right. Paige's back is turned when a newspaper mysteriously appears, landing on the floor next to Paige. She turns and bends over to pick up the newspaper. She looks around.)

Woman**:** South Bay Social Services. May I help you?

(Paige glances at the paper, noticing the obituary section, which reads: PHOEBE HALLIWELL "Funeral Services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11:00 A.M.)

Cowan**:** Paige, you find that study yet? (Paige's boss, Mr. Cowan, emerges from his office and sees her reading the article. He goes up to her.) Paige, did you hear me? (Paige continues to keep her eye on Phoebe's obituary and grabs her jacket.)

Paige**:** Yeah. It's in the printer. I'm sorry, I have to go.

(She begins to leave.)

Cowan**:** What do you mean go? Go where? Paige! Hey, Paige!

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. It's set up for the post-funeral wake. Prue, dressed for the funeral, walks into the living room, where Victor, dressed in a dark suit, is sitting on the chair, staring vacantly at the floor bearing the kind of grief only a parent who's lost a child knows. She gives her dad a small kiss.]

Prue**:** Can I get you anything?

(She touches him tenderly on the shoulder. He looks up at her.)

Victor**:** Oh, no thanks sweetie.

(Prue fiddles with a few plants. She looks up to find Leo entering the parlor with Cole. Both men are dressed in suits.)

Prue**:** Cole! What're you doing here?

Cole: I just want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to protect you and Piper. It was… the last thing Phoebe said to me. She asked me to keep you guys safe.

Prue: …Thank you.

(Cole nods. Victor escorts Darryl in through the front door.)

Darryl**:** Hey, how are you holdin' up?

Prue**:** Alright, I guess. (She and Darryl hug and slowly step away from each other.) It's nice of you to stop by.

Darryl**:** Had to. Besides, I thought you should know - they're assigning Phoebe's case to another inspector.

Prue: What?

Leo**:** What case?

Darryl**:** What case? Are you kidding? Phoebe and a prominent doctor were killed here, Leo. Made a lot of press. People want answers. Important people.

Cole**:** So, what's this guy gonna find? That it was a demon? Gimme a break.

Darryl**:** He might. Look, you don't know him like I do. He'll keep looking until he finds something, believe me.

Cole: I'm not worried.

Leo**:** Well, I am. I saw what happened when they were exposed as witches. Time may have reversed itself, but it still cost Phoebe her life.

Victor**:** Would you people mind? For God's sake, we're burying my daughter today. Can't this wait?

Prue: I'm sorry. (She moves over to hug her father, who's struggling to hold it all together.)

[Scene: Piper and Leo's bedroom. Piper's partially dressed, sitting in front of the mirror, lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly brushing her hair. A beat later, Leo eases open the door and enters.]

Leo**:** Piper? (She doesn't react, just keeps brushing. Leo approaches her.) Honey, we have to go.

Piper**:** I don't want to go.

Leo**:** Why not? (Leo kneels down beside her.)

Piper**:** Because if I go, that'll mean that Phoebe's really not coming back, and I don't think I can handle that.

Leo**:** We can handle it together.

(Piper shakes her head.)

Piper**:** I've been there her whole life. I don't know how to live without my little sister.

Leo**:** Piper... (He goes to touch her, but she pulls away.)

Piper**:** Why didn't you save her?

Leo**:** I tried.

Piper**:** But you didn't. Why didn't they let you save her, too?

Leo**:** The Elders? They couldn't. They don't have that kind of power.

Piper**:** Then what the hell good are they? (She gets up, walks away from him, and finds a Kleenex. Leo follows.)

Leo**:** It's okay to be angry –

Piper**:** I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because I was supposed to protect her! Because she... you should... (She loses it again, overcome. Leo moves up behind her and this time, she lets him hold her.) Why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?

[Scene: Underworld. A darkly cloaked figure appears in front of a shadowy figure known as the Oracle.]

Oracle**:** May I be seen?

The Source**:** Have you found Belthazor?

Oracle**:** No, something else... (He considers that for a beat, then turns and waves his clawed hand at The Oracle. A creepy but sexy young woman, materializes from the depths, stroking her ever-present crystal ball.) Something more important, perhaps.

The Source**:** Nothing is more important.

Oracle**:** Not even The Charmed Ones?

The Source**:** The Charmed Ones are dead.

Oracle**:** Not all of them.

The Source**:** One gone ends the threat. Of course, if you had foreseen that a white-lighter was going to help Belthazor save his witch, they'd all be gone. Be grateful I don't turn you into a snake.

Oracle**:** Yes, but then how would you see into the future without me?

The Source**:** Without the Charmed Ones to worry about anymore, I may not need to.

Oracle**:** Mmm. Well, in that case, you'd better keep me around a little while longer. (The Source turns back to the Oracle as she looks into her crystal ball, sees whips of smoke forming inside.)

The Source**:** What do you see?

Oracle**:** I see… a witch's call on the spirit winds. I see... another.

[Scene: Mausoleum. A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper, Prue, Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess. Piper and Prue dab at their eyes and Cole keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble. The funeral programs, which bare the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "PHOEBE HALLIWELL, 1975-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."]

Priestess**:** That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

(With that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles. Mourners standing, shaking hands, crying, etc. Darryl goes over to Piper and Prue to hug them and people begin to pay their respects. Prue thanks another mourner, then turns to the last of the mourners, whom she doesn't recognize – Paige, who shifts over anxiously.)

Paige**:** I'm so sorry for your loss.

Prue**:** Thank you. (Paige begins to leave.) How did you know Phoebe? School?

Paige**:** No. Just... just from around, you know.

Prue**:** Have we met before?

Paige**:** No. I don't... I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences.

Prue**:** Thank you. (Prue shakes Paige'shand – then gets hit with a powerful premonition: Paige is on a skyscraper rooftop helipad. She screams as she squeezes her eyes shut in fear as the demon Shax gestures and sends a concessive blast toward her to kill her. Prue stumbles to the floor after the vision ends.)

Piper**:** Prue.

Leo**:** Prue?

(Piper, Leo, Victor, and Cole rush over to her as Paige, oblivious, but not wanting to stick around, leaves. Leo and Victor help Prue stand up.)

Piper**:** Are you all right?

Prue**:** I saw the demon that almost killed Piper and me.

Leo**:** Shax?

Cole: You had a premonition?

Prue: That girl must be a witch and somehow her vision transferred to me.

Leo: What was Shax doing?

Prue**:** He was killing that girl. We've gotta go find her.

(Bounty Hunters suddenly materialize on either side of Cole and immediately fire lightning bolts at him. Cole dives, just barely avoiding the bolts, which blow up the altar.)

Leo**:** Go. Go.

(Leo pulls Piper behind a pillar for safety. Victor looks on in disbelief. Cole rolls, comes up firing, vanquishing Bounty Hunter #2, but Bounty Hunter #3 appears. Before he can kill Cole, though, Prue throws our her hand and sends him to the ground. She then hides behind a statue.)

Piper**:** Stop it. (Bounty Hunter #3 spins to fire at Prue, but Cole fires an energy ball at the Bounty Hunter, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks. Piper lets out an irritated, angry yell.) Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, damn it! This is Phoebe's funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury our sister in peace?! Is that too much to ask?!

(She knocks over a vase of flowers. She then storms out in tears.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Prue slowly works her way through the mourners, who are drinking coffee, eating cold cuts, and sharing stories. She gives a woman a plate.]

Woman**:** Thank you.

(Prue walks over to Leo and Cole.)

Prue**:** I don't see her anywhere.

Leo**:** Who?

(Prue pulls them to the main stairs, where they can have some privacy.)

Prue**:** The girl from the funeral.

Cole**:** You sure don't recognize her from anywhere?

(Prue sighs.)

Prue**:** She did look familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before. We have to find her before nightfall.

(Prue slides a flower vase over an inch, then back again. Cole gently grabs her arm with a concerned look.)

Cole**:** What're you doing?

Prue**:** Cleaning.

Cole**:** I didn't think you actually liked cleaning.

Prue**:** I don't really... but it's better than falling apart.

Leo**:** Maybe you should just try and focus on the girl. You said she was attacked on a rooftop?

Prue**:** Yeah. One with a heli-pad… but it a tall building, although, there were a lot of taller ones around it. God, my head still hurts. How did Phoebe do this?

Leo**:** Okay, so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does.

(Piper walks up to them.)

Piper**:** And do what exactly? Even you can't defeat Shax, Prue, not without the Power of Three.

Leo**:** But you guys did it before.

(Piper sighs.)

Prue**:** We had the Power of Three before. Now that it's broken, we're both weaker. But, I got her premonition for a reason. That girl is our Innocent, we have to try and save her.

Piper**:** Says who? Why do we have to?

Leo**:** Piper…

Piper**:** What? Do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff after what happened? To keep risking our lives? Do they?

Leo**:** Piper, keep your voice down.

Piper**:** No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister.

(She spins and stalks up the stairs. Leo starts to follow, but Prue stops him.)

Prue**:** Let her go. She needs to be alone. Look, I can't let that girl die... especially not by the same demon that is the reason Phoebe's dead.

Cole**:** The question remains, how are you going to stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?

Prue**:** I'm hoping that a demon and a powerful witch fighting together might be enough. Interested?

Cole**:** Why not? It's better sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack.

(Prue then moves off with Cole.)

Victor**:** I appreciate you coming over. It means so much to the girls.

Prue**:** Dad. Excuse me, Aaron. (She pulls Victor over.) We have to go. Will you be okay?

Victor**:** Go where?

Cole**:** Trust me, you don't want to know. (Before Victor could react, they turn to see Darryl entering and approaching with Cortez, coat and tie, self-made, eyes never miss a trick.)

Darryl**:** Prue. Victor. Sorry about this, but Inspector Cortez insisted on meeting today.

Cortez**:** I just wanted to extend my deepest sympathies.

Prue**:** Thank you.

Victor**:** Thanks.

Cole**:** I'll get the car.

(He steps out of the Manor.)

Darryl**:** Where's Piper?

Prue**:** Upstairs. She's not feeling too good.

Cortez**:** Understandable. I lost a sister once myself, I know how hard it is. We're going to find the monster who did this to your sister, Miss Halliwell. I promise you this. (Prue and Darryl exchange a look. Cortez notices this.) Something I said?

Prue**:** No, uh… it's just the word, monster. Interesting word choice.

Cortez**:** Well that's what he was. How else do you describe somebody so vicious? We have to stop before he strikes again.

Prue**:** I couldn't agree more. Now if you'll excuse me, Inspector.

(She goes to leave, but Cortez stops her.)

Cortez**:** I know what a difficult time this is for you and your sister, Miss Halliwell, but we really need to talk.

Victor**:** But not now.

Cortez**:** Of course. Sorry.

(He holds Prue's gaze for an uncomfortable beat, then allows her to exit. Darryl, concerned, looks at Cortez.)

[Cut to attic. Piper is angrily placing five lit candles in a lose circle on the floor in front of the Book of Shadows.]

Piper: I'm a witch, damn it. I've summoned people before and I'm gonna summon Phoebe now whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch. (She goes to the Book, which is opened to the spell.) I want to talk to my sister. I need to talk to my sister. At the very least, you owe me that. (Piper takes a soul-cleansing breath, then glares at the Book.) "Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide." (Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Piper looks up, her anger replaced by hopeful wonder as she steps closer, anticipating Phoebe's appearance, but is, instead, surprised to see the ghost of Grams.) Grams?

Grams**:** Hello, my darling. How are you?

Piper**:** How am I? Are you kidding? Do you guys not get the news up there?

Grams**:** I meant, how are you holding up?

Piper**:** Not very well. I'm a little lost. Why didn't you come before? When I called after…

Grams**:** I couldn't, Piper. I was... busy.

Piper**:** You were busy?

Grams**:** I was with Phoebe.

Piper**:** Oh. Of course you were. Right. Well, that makes sense. Is she okay?

Grams**:** Your mother and I are helping her through this.

Piper**:** But how is she?

Grams**:** I'm not allowed to tell you now. Just like you're not allowed to see her, at least not for a while anyway.

Piper**:** But why?

Grams**:** Because seeing Phoebe right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny.

Piper**:** What destiny? Okay. It's over. It's done. Phoebe is gone. And I…

Grams**:** I know, sweetie. I know... but if there's one thing you've learned over the last three years, it's that there's a reason for everything... which means there's a reason for this, too. You're destiny still awaits. Blessed be.

(She disappears in the same swirl of white lights that brought her to Piper.)

[Cut to Underworld. The Source materializes in a fiery display.]

The Source**:** Anything?

(The Oracle, still coiled around her smoke-filled crystal ball, looks up from it.)

Oracle**:** Unfortunately since the last attack, Belthazor has been very elusive -

The Source**:** Leave Belthazor to the bounty hunters. What about the other?

(The Oracle confidently waves her hand over the crystal ball.)

Oracle**:** Her future's becoming much more clear. And, it appears… short-lived.

(The crystal ball shows swirling smoke inside as it begins to form into the image of a dancing woman, Paige.)

[Cut to P3. Paige is dancing with her boyfriend, Shane. The club is hopping - a hot band lights up the place. The song ends, the crowd cheers, then Paige and Shane drifts over to their table and sit. Paige looks distracted, distant.]

Shane**:** You all right?

Paige**:** Me? Yeah, why?

Shane**:** Well, you seem... a little quieter than usual. That's all.

Paige**:** What makes you think I'm not like this all of the time.

Shane**:** Well, we've been dating for a month now. So, I think I'd know. (To a passing waitress) Uh, hey, can we get a couple of long necks?

Waitress**:** Sure.

Paige**:** (To waitress) Make mine a mineral water, please?

Waitress**:** Mm-mmm.

Paige**:** (To waitress) Thanks. (The waitress notes the order and leaves.) So much for how well you know me, cowboy. I don't drink. I used to have kind of a problem during liquids… lot of problems, actually, but that's all behind me.

Shane**:** Do you want to go someplace else, or…?

Paige**:** No, no, no, I like it here. Gosh. I should. I've been coming to P3 for the last year or so, on and off. I mean, ever since that...

Shane**:** Ever since what?

Paige**:** Oh, never mind. It's boring. (Pause) All right, but if I tell you all about Paige and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man. (Pauses) So my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest. So after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers. (She begins to doodle on a napkin.) I went to the police, found the church I got dumped at... I checked around. I figured she must've lived near here, you know? They even thought I might've been... related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that.

Shane**:** Well, did you ever meet the sisters, ask them about it or...

Paige**:** Yeah, right. "Hi. I think your mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so.

(The waitress brings them their drinks, allowing Paige to lean back, try to end this painful topic. Shane, though, cares, wants to know more.)

Waitress**:** Here you are.

Paige**:** Thanks.

Waitress**:** You're welcome

Shane**:** So that, that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here.

Paige**:** Well, one of the sisters… owns it, so… I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel - connected somehow. That's why I went to the funeral today. I just felt like I had to. Okay. I sound certifiably insane. Good job, Paige. Way a go. (Shane, touched, shuts her up by leaning in and giving her a kiss. She responds, then pulls back slightly, allowing her vulnerability to show.) Don't hurt me, okay? I can't handle anymore right now. (His answer is another kiss, deeper, meaningful. She accepts it, returns the passion. They part, stare into each other's eyes. Hers are ablaze.) Come on. I have something to show you.

(Shane hurriedly tosses a twenty on the table. They leave. The cocktail napkin Paige was doodling on had a drawing of a rough version of the triquetra, the Power of Three.)

[Scene: Skyscraper building. Prue, bundled up in the observation room, looks out through the binoculars. Cole approaches from behind, handing Prue a thermostat cup of coffee.]

Cole**:** Here.

(Prue lowers the binoculars, turns to take the cup.)

Prue**:** Thanks. I think this is the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops just to make sure.

Cole**:** Or maybe we should follow your instincts and stay right here.

Prue**:** But if I'm wrong that girl will get killed.

Cole**:** You can't save every Innocent, or stop every demon, Prue. You know that.

Prue**:** Well, I'm going to stop this one.

(Cole looks up past her, squints, seeing something.)

Cole**:** Ooh, looks like you're still always right.

Prue**:** We should shimmer over there.

(She turns and raises binoculars.)

Cole**:** And tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here.

(They wait as Paige, oblivious to the looming danger, leads a reluctant Shane to the center of the heli-pad.)

Shane**:** Aren't you afraid that we're gonna to get caught?

Paige**:** I like an element of danger. (She lets go of his hand, then spins around, arms out wide, looking up at the stars, free.) Oh. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel... free.

(She takes off her jacket slightly He kisses her. Meanwhile, Prue lowers the binoculars and turns away. Cole is still looking.)

(A moving tornado materializes out of thin air and races toward the unsuspecting lovers. The demon, Shax, appears and fires a concussive blast. Paige opens her eyes at the last second and sees it over Shane's shoulder.)

Paige**:** Shane!

(The blast makes Shane go flying backwards, knocking himself out. Paige screams. Shax throws another concussive blast at Paige. Paige screams and orbs out and back, realizing that she's still alive, somehow. Paige turns the other way and runs to the roof access tower. Shax, surprised at her ability to orb, turns back into a tornado and follows.)

Prue**:** What the hell? (Paige runs away.) She just orbed.

Cole**:** Come on!

(Cole grabs her hand and shimmers out with her.)

[Cut to Paige, running for her life, scampers down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she hears the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turns to see Shax standing there. But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stops as he sees Cole and Prue shimmer in. Paige turns, just in time to see the tail end of the shimmer, shocked.]

Paige**:** What the hell?

Prue**:** Hurry, get outta here!

(Cole fires an energy ball at Shax, but it barely fazes him. He fires another one as Paige, freaked, takes off running up the stairs.)

Cole**:** Say the spell, damn it!

Prue**:** "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."

(Shax, though, manages to get off a concussive blast at Cole, which knocks him over the stairway rail. Just as Shax, in agony, turns into a ghostly wind and streaks away from the scene.

(Prue runs to the edge. Cole plummets five stories, but just before he pancakes, he recovers enough to shimmer out.)

Prue: Cole! (Cole shimmers next to Prue, who gasps.) You scared me. Are you okay?

Cole**:** I'm fine. I don't know about your Innocent, though.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Leo is debating with Cole and Prue with what they say. Piper's in the background.]

Leo**:** Are you sure she orbed? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?

Prue**:** Leo, she disappeared in bright white, shiny orb... thingies and then she reappeared. What else could that be?

Leo**:** It just doesn't make any sense.

Cole**:** Why not?

Leo**:** Because why would Shax want to kill a Whitelighter?

Cole**:** Maybe he doesn't know she's a Whitelighter.

Leo**:** Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?

(Piper, in the background, clatters the pots that she's washing, noticeably.)

Prue**:** (To Leo) Is it possible that she didn't know she's a Whitelighter?

Leo**:** No, why?

Cole**:** Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed out.

Leo**:** Well, that doesn't make any sense either.

Prue**:** Okay, why don't you go ask the Elders what does make sense before go risking our lives again?

(Leo looks at Piper.)

Leo**:** I'll be right back.

(He orbs out. Prue runs her hands through her hair in frustration.)

Cole**:** I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out. (Prue looks at him suspicoulsy.) Besides, it could be good to me to go back down, confused any Bounty Hunters that might be trying to track me. I won't disappear.

(Prue nods and Cole shimmers out. Piper is hunched over the sink and Prue moves closer to her sister.)

Prue**:** You okay?

Piper**:** Yeah. Sure, why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean, all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite.

(She holds a small white towel in her hand and faces Prue.)

Prue**:** Piper...

Piper**:** Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Phoebe this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?

Prue**:** I was trying to save an Innocent.

Piper**:** No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. (She throws the towel onto a counter in frustration and anger.) Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Prue. You are just walking right into it! You always do!

(Prue embraces Piper.)

Prue**:** I'm so sorry.

Piper**:** I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister.

Prue: You won't. I know I failed Phoebe and that's the worst part. But I'm not going to do that to you. I promise.

[Scene: Hospital. Paige enters Shane's room. He sits up from his bed.]

Shane**:** Paige.

Paige**:** Hey.

Shane**:** What happened?

Paige**:** Shane, I feel so bad. I just got scared and I ran.

Shane**:** Of course.

Paige**:** Are you all right? What'd they say?

Shane**:** It's no big deal, just a little concussion.

Paige**:** Oh, no.

Shane**:** No, I'm gonna be fine. They wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't, right? I'm just glad you're okay, too.

Paige**:** Yeah, well, physically anyway.

Shane**:** Did you talk to the cops yet?

Paige**:** No. Why?

Shane**:** Why? They want to find out who attacked us, that's why. I – I told them you saw him.

Paige**:** You did what?

Shane**:** Well, you did. Didn't you? (Cortez enters the room.)

Cortez**:** Did you?

Paige**:** Who are you?

Cortez**:** Inspector Cortez, homicide. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions.

Shane**:** Wait, homicide? No one was murdered.

Cortez**:** Based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was, that just makes you lucky. He killed two people last week, violently, one of them a young woman who looked a little bit like you.

Paige**:** Phoebe.

Cortez**:** Phoebe Halliwell. Did you know her?

Paige**:** No. No, not really.

Shane**:** Well, in a way you did, right?

Cortez**:** What way was that? Were you friends of hers or friends of her sisters?

Paige**:** No, not friends.

Cortez**:** Then what? Okay, look. I - I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something, too. If you're trying to protect them in anyway, I'll find out.

Paige**:** Well, in that case, I have nothing to worry about. (She kisses Shane.) You rest up. I'll be back. (To Cortez) Excuse me.

(Paige leaves the room.)

[Cut to Manor. Prue sits next to the fireplace. Piper walks toward her and hands her a teacup.]

Piper**:** Here, this should help. It's chamomile.

Prue: You want some? (offers her the cup.)

Piper: No, I've already had three cups.

(Piper takes a seat on the floor beside Prue.)

Prue**:** Thanks. (She takes a sip and sets it aside.) It doesn't seem real, does it?

Piper**:** No. What are we gonna do with all of her stuff? She had a _lot_ of stuff. All her clothes and her bike?

Prue**:** I don't know. Donate it, sell it, I guess. (She holds hands with Piper.) We're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together. (Leo orbs into the room.) Well?

Leo**:** Well, they… don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a Whitelighter.

Prue**:** Then how can she orb, Leo?

Leo**:** They can't explain it.

(Both Piper and Prue stand up.)

Prue**:** Then how is it possible that they don't kn...

(Cole shimmers into the room.)

Cole**:** Whew. Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters.

Leo**:** Did you find anything out?

Cole**:** You have no idea what I found out. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a Whitelighter at all. (He sits on the arm of the couch.) In fact, he thinks she might be another... (He gestures to Prue and Piper.) Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow reconstitute it.

Prue**:** No, that's not possible. Right? (Leo shrugs. Piper begins to take off.) Piper?

Cole**:** Piper?

(The others follow her. Piper goes to the attic and goes to the book.)

Prue**:** What's going on?

Piper**:** I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually.

Prue**:** Grams?

Piper**:** Mm-hmm. Your destiny still awaits, she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is.

Prue**:** Okay, but what –

Piper**:** (exasperated) "Here these words. hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide!" (She lets out a semi-satisfied sigh.)

(Grams appears in a bright light.)

Grams**:** Piper? Why are you calling? P-Prue, wha-what's going on?

Piper**:** Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?

Grams**:** I do - I don't know what you're talking about.

Piper**:** You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse.

Prue**:** Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know.

Grams**:** I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy.

Prue**:** By who?

Patty**:** By me. (Patty appears right next to Grams in a bright light.) By me.

Piper**:** Mom?

[Cut to downstairs. Cortez and Darryl enter the manor. Cortez is holding a flashlight.]

Darryl**:** You can't just walk in here like this.

(Cortez stops.)

Cortez**:** Search warrant says I can.

Darryl**:** What the hell are you looking for?

Cortez**:** Do you really expect me to believe you don't know, Inspector? Follow me and keep your voice down.

(He continues his search.)

[Cut to Attic. Patty is explaining to her daughters as she paces.]

Patty**:** We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together.

Cole**:** (To Leo) Sam?

Leo**:** Her Whitelighter.

Cole**:** Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see.

Piper**:** Shh! (To Patty) Go on.

Patty**:** You were just toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. (She smiles.) You never knew I was pregnant.

Grams**:** I was the only one who knew.

Patty**:** And Sam, obviously.

Grams**:** Right. Well, yes, of course.

Patty**:** We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But Mother –

Grams**:** Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with Whitelighters. I mean, let alone have children with them.

Patty**:** So, that's why we had to – why we decided... to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home.

Grams**:** Yes.

Leo**:** Explains why the Elders didn't know about her. (He looks at the sisters.)

Prue**:** Just hold on. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that girl is really...

Patty**:** Your baby sister.

Grams**:** Their baby half-sister.

Patty**:** But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before.

Grams**:** Charmed… again.

Cole**:** And I thought my family was screwed up.

(Piper gives Cole a look. Cortez walks into the attic, seeing the two ghosts there. Everyone is a bit stunned. Darryl is right behind him.)

Cortez**:** Well, I'll be damned.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Attic. Continue from before.]

Piper**:** Darryl, do something!

Darryl**:** He's a cop, Piper. And he's got a search warrant.

Cortez**:** And believe me, I've found what I've been searching for. (Cole moves slightly towards Cortez. He aims his gun at him.) Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. I'll shoot.

Cole**:** Then so will I.

Leo**:** Cole...

Prue**:** Okay Inspector, just put the gun down. There is a very good explanation for all of this. Chime in anytime here, people.

Cortez**:** My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which are the two murders that happened here.

Piper**:** Wait. Are you accusing us?

Cortez**:** I've just begun to accuse you, lady!

Grams**:** All right, fine. You caught us. Congratulations. So what are you gonna do about it? Shoot us?

Piper**:** Easy, Grams. Not all of us are dead, remember?

Leo**:** All right, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you.

Cortez**:** Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something uh, supernatural, and then…

(Darryl knocks Cortez out with the butt of his gun. He falls to the floor.)

Darryl**:** I think you've been through enough today, huh?

Piper**:** Thank you.

Prue**:** Darryl, get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this.

Darryl**:** No, it's okay.

Prue**:** No, it's not. This is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of this.

Darryl**:** If you need me, you know where to find me, huh?

(Darryl leaves the Manor.)

Cole**:** It doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time.

Leo**:** What you're gonna need, especially if you're wanna save your...

Prue: Sister?

Grams**:** Well, what are you waiting for? Just write a spell. Get rid of him.

Piper**:** Get rid of him?

Grams**:** Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do something with him. I mean, just start rhyming. Uh, "take him back, take him away. Remove him now, don't let him stay."

(She gestures to Prue.)

Prue**:** Ugh. Phoebe was always the spell guru. "We call the spirits to help undo and send him off to… Timbuktu." (Cortez vanishes from the floor.) Whoa. It worked.

Piper**:** Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?

Prue**:** Well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with "undo."

Cole**:** Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him.

Prue: Don't kill him.

(Cole shimmers out.)

Piper**:** Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much.

Patty**:** Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie.

Piper**:** Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This – this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not today of all days.

Patty**:** I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Phoebe, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you.

Grams**:** Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them.

(Grams and Patty disappear. Prue, Piper, Leo head downstairs.)

Leo**:** I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet.

Prue**:** All right, so we could start church that Mom mentioned and the nun.

Piper**:** Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting the... Charmed Ones.

(Piper is cut off to find Paige waiting for them. The door is left open.)

Paige**:** I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here.

(Paige turns to leave but Prue stops her.)

Prue**:** No, no. We were just coming to look for you.

Paige**:** You were?

Prue**:** Yes. Come on in. Hi. I'm Prue and this is –

(Prue walks Paige over to Piper and Leo.)

Paige**:** Piper. I know. I've been to your club. It's pretty great.

Piper**:** Thank you. And you are?

Paige**:** Paige. My name is Paige.

Prue**:** Another P. What're the odds?

Piper**:** It's nice to meet you.

(Piper shakes Paige's hand. A bright blue shines over the girls.)

Paige**: **Okay. What was that?

Leo**:** I think that means you're supposed to be here. (The door slams open and a strong wind knocks Prue, Piper, and Paige backwards. Leo is knocked down on the stairs. Shax materializes and walks closer. He is about to strike when Leo jumps on his back.) Run! Get upstairs!

Piper**:** Leo?!

(Prue, Piper, and Paige run upstairs. Shax throws him off his back and Leo is knocked out. Shax then looks upstairs.)

[Cut to attic. Prue, Piper, and Paige enter and go to the Book.]

Paige**: **What are we doing? What is that thing?

Piper**:** We'll explain later. (She flips through the pages of the Book.)

Prue**:** Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?

Paige**:** Spell, what are you guys, witches?

Prue**:** So are you. We hope.

Piper**:** We're about to find out.

(The strong wind breaks through the attic door and Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell.)

Prue, Piper, Paige**: "**Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."

(Shax moans in pain as he explodes, vanquished.)

Prue**:** It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We have to get the Source.

Paige**:** The source of what?

Piper**:** Of all evil.

Prue: Easy, take deep breaths.

Paige**:** What have you guys turned me into?

(Paige turns and runs out the attic and out of the Manor.)

Piper**:** Paige?

Prue**:** Wait! Paige!

(Prue and Piper start following her.)


	2. Charmed Again II

[Scene: Underworld. The Source appears before the Oracle.]

The Source: My assassin failed. The witch is alive.

Oracle: Yes, I know.

The Source: You told me her future was short-lived. You told me –

Oracle: I told you only that it appeared to be short-lived. Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play.

The Source: The Power of Three is strong. She'll be almost untouchable now that she's reunited with her new sisters.

Oracle: Once the bond is formed, perhaps, but it has yet to, which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed. (She goes over to the Source.) 48 little hours. The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will. (Whispers) The great flaw in the Grand Design.

The Source: She hasn't chosen the other side yet?

Oracle: Well, she's young, confused, doesn't know which way to turn. You must seduce her into using her powers for evil, then she will become evil. And that's even better than killing her, which, of course, you could still do. You need to get close to her, read her soul, corrupt it, and she's yours.

(The Source caresses the Oracle's chin.)

The Source: And you...you need to see the future more clearly, Oracle...for your own future.

(He then vanishes.)

[Cut to Shane's room in the hospital. Shane wakes up and stands up. The lights flicker. The Source appears before him.]

Shane: What the hell? Who are you?

The Source: For now, I am you.

(The Source disappears and possesses Shane. Paige enters the room.)

Paige: Oh, my God, the most horrible thing has happened to me! I can't explain it.

Shane/Source: Shh. It's okay, honey. I'm here now. It's okay.

(The possessed Shane has his eyes turn all black as he embraces Paige.)

[Scene: Manor. Next morning. Kitchen. Piper retrieves an ice pack from the freezer and places it gently on Leo's neck. Leo holds it against his sore neck.]

Piper: I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself.

Leo: It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out.

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: Leo, how can an angel even get knocked out? I mean, technically you _are_ dead.

Leo: Three years together and now you're asking these questions?

(Prue shrugs.)

Piper: I think the more appropriate question is, how does a Whitelighter get somebody knocked up?

(Prue lets out a small laugh.)

Leo: What's that supposed to mean?

Piper: What do you think it means?

Leo: If it's about Paige, I swear the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that she was your sister.

Prue: Sister witch.

Piper: Half-witch, half-Whitelighter. Let's not forget that little surprise. (She helps Leo with the ice pack.) I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us.

Prue: Piper, I don't think she had a choice.

Piper: We're her daughters. She could've found a way to share that information with us. (The doorbell rings.) That better not be another long-lost relative. (She goes to answer the door. Phoebe and Leo follow. Piper greets Darryl at the door and lets him in.)

Darryl: Hi Piper.

Piper: Hi there.

(Piper closes the door and Darryl looks around.)

Darryl: Where's Cortez?

Leo: Who?

Darryl: Inspector Cortez – the one I hit over the head, the one you said you would take care of. He's missing. Police inspectors are not supposed to be missing. Where is he?

Prue: Well, you see, I kind of sent him to…

Piper: Timbuktu. It rhymed with undo.

Darryl: Timbuktu?

Leo: It's okay. Cole went to get him.

Darryl: Cole?

(Cole shimmers into the manor by the stairs.)

Prue: Cole, where's –

Cole: Wait. (He gets an energy ball ready and a Bounty Hunter appears suddenly and strikes. The bolt of blue lightning misses Cole barely and Cole kills the Bounty Hunter with his energy ball. Cole stands up.) Damn Bounty Hunters. They're like gnats.

Darryl: Where's the inspector?

Cole: Don't worry. I found him. Moved him to a place he can't tell a soul what he saw. Literally.

Leo: What do you mean? Where'd you put him?

(Cole gestures below him.)

Prue: Please tell me you mean the basement.

Piper: I think he means a little bit further down than that.

Prue: Ah, hell.

Leo: Cole, he's a cop. He's one of the good guys.

Cole: He's also the one who can expose them as witches. I think that you, above anybody, would want to avoid that at all costs.

Leo: Not at that cost. We have to save him.

Darryl: Save him? What do you mean, save him? Wh-what's going on?

Prue: You know what, Darryl? We're gonna take care of this whole mess.

Darryl: Wait a second. Hold –

Prue: Don't worry about it.

(She escorts Darryl out the door and then joins the others.)

Piper: Okay. Maybe you can talk to the inspector, reason with him.

Cole: And what if he can't? What if you two get exposed? What's to say the same thing won't happen to you that happened to Phoebe?

Prue: It's a risk we have to take.

Cole: Yeah well, you know what? There's another risk you guys have to worry about. On the way back, I heard gargoyles.

Piper: Gargoyles? You mean like statues?

Cole: That's only in they're in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced.

Prue: What? He's here? As in now? Where?

Cole: I don't know. Could be anywhere. Or anyone.

Leo: Probably came for Paige, but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet.

Prue: Leo, we don't stand a chance against him without Phoebe.

Leo: But you might with Paige – the new Power of Three.

Piper: Can you sense her?

Leo: I don't think so. She's too new.

Piper: Well then we just have to start with the church Mom was talking about.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: What? Prue, I'm not crazy about it, either, but we can't just do anything about it now. Mom wouldn't want us to... and neither would Phoebe.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Shane/Source is staring at a bird in a cage. Bird is scared.]

Paige: Oscar...what's the matter, sweetheart? It's okay. I'm home.

(Paige goes back to her closet and picks out a jacket. She sits down on her bed.)

Shane/Source: Maybe he doesn't like me.

Paige: Don't be ridiculous. He's always liked you.

Shane/Source: Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened last night?

(Paige sits on the bed.)

Paige: No. It's nothing.

Shane/Source: It seemed like something to me. You were pretty scared.

Paige: Let's just say that when I wanted to find out who I was, I didn't want to find out I was a freak. Look, can we just talk about this later?

Shane/Source: Of course. Hey, I never got to thank you for taking such good care of me.

(Shane/Source and Paige are about to kiss but they break apart when Paige's bird, Oscar, screeches very loudly.)

Paige: Oscar. Listen, I should get to work anyway. I'm in enough trouble with the boss as it is.

(Paige heads for the door and Shane/Source raises a glowing red hand at Paige's direction.)

Shane/Source: Well, I know how badly you want to be there for that placement hearing.

(Paige stops and turns around.)

Paige: How did you know about that?

Shane/Source: Well, you told me, remember? Little boy, abusive dad. You said nothing gets under your skin more than that.

Paige: Right. Okay. Make yourself at home. Stop by for lunch if you feel up to it.

Shane/Source: Count on it.

(Paige leaves her apartment. Shane/Source turns to Oscar and sets him on fire leaving a burnt corpse behind in the birdcage. Shane/Source disappears in a fiery display.)

[Scene: Underworld. Cortez is on a ledge screaming.]

Cortez: Help me! (Below him is a pool of hot magma. He is startled when he looks down. Leo orbs in and Cole shimmers in and onto a ledge next to Cortez.) Help me! You! Stay away from me! Stay away!

Leo: We're here to save you.

Cortez: You're the one who put me here!

Cole: No, no. Actually, that was just me. Hoping you'd change your mind about the girls, have you?

Cortez: Killing me is the only way to keep me from trying to stop you!

Leo: We're not going to kill you, Inspector. But what you don't understand is that by exposing the girls, you're not stopping evil, you're helping it.

Cortez: Oh, yeah, right.

Cole: (whispers to Leo) You do understand that if we take him back, it's over. You'll lose Piper.

(Leo outstretches his hand to Cortez.)

Leo: Take my hand.

Cortez: No.

Leo: Take my hand. Where else can I take you that's worse than this?

(Cortez grabs Leo's hand and they orb out, followed by Cole, who shimmers out.)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is talking to her uncle on the phone at her desk in her cubicle.]

Paige: (Into phone) So, how's Aunt Julie? Yeah? Oh. Is her hip any better?

(A couple comes up to the receptionist.)

Jake: Jake and Carol Grisanti for Mr. Cowan.

Receptionist: Okay. I'll let him know you're here.

(Paige is distracted by the exchange.)

Paige: (Into phone) I'm sorry. Say that again? I got distracted.

Receptionist: He'll be with you in a few minutes.

(Jake goes over to the wife.)

Jake: I'm gonna go wash up, all right?

(He leaves.)

[Cut to bathroom. Jake washes his face. The lights in the bathroom flash and he turns to find Shane/Source standing there.]

Jake: What do you want?

(The Source comes out of Shane and possesses the man, Jake.)

[Cut to Paige still talking on the phone.]

Paige: (Into phone) Hey, before you go, can I ask you a question? Do you guys still go to that church Mom and Dad used to go to? Is there still a nun called Sister Agnes there? (Pauses) Yeah, right, the one that found me. No, no, I haven't spoken to her, but something's come up, and I think I should. (He sees Jake/Source over by Mr. Cowan.) Uh, Uncle Dave, I gotta go. I'll call you back, okay? Yeah, I love you too. (Paige hangs up the phone and walks over to her boss.) Mr. Cowan.

Cowan: Hey, look, Paige. I got this, okay?

Paige: No. But you can't let that little boy go home with that jerk.

Cowan: Paige, number one, you don't know for a fact he's abusing the boy. And number two, this is none of your business. You are an assistant, not a social worker.

Paige: That's because you're too cheap to make me one.

(Mr. Cowan goes back into his own office. Jake/Source stands at the other side of the office window and gives Paige a look. Mr. Cowan closes the window blinds and Paige leans against the window.)

[Cut to Manor. Piper is holding the Yellow Pages and looks into Prue's room.]

Piper: Prue, I think I found… (Prue's not there.) the church. Prue? (She looks into Phoebe's old room to find Prue standing there, facing the window. Piper sets down the phone book and walks up to her sister.) What are you doing in here?

(Prue turns around holding a leather jacket. Her face is tearstained.)

Prue: You remember the time Phoebe borrowed this from me without asking?

Piper: Which time?

Prue: When her boyfriend's cat peed on it. Oh. She probably thought I was gonna have a stroke. (She whips her nose.) But the funny thing was I yelled at you instead, because, uh, it was her birthday and I didn't want to fight with her that day. Even though she'd wanted to spend it with her boyfriend instead of her family. And I never told her the truth. She never knew I knew that she did it. (Prue sobs and sits down on the bed. Piper comes over and sits beside her. Piper pulls Prue to her and embraces her sister.) I miss her so much.

Piper: I know. Me, too. I was wondering when you were gonna let go.

Prue: I was just… I was trying to. (Piper hands her a tissue.) Thanks. Stay strong, you know, keep it together for you, and… then I put all my energy into trying to save… Paige because I figured only one of us could break down at a time. Otherwise, we'd both be useless. (She sits up.) I'm scared, Piper. I'm really scared. She always believed in us… in our powers. She was… she was our baby sister. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to fight the Source without her?

(Piper sighs.)

Piper: I don't know. But I do know that we can't let the bastard get Paige, either so, no matter what we think or feel, she is our sister. And sisters protect each other.

[Cut to office. Paige is pacing. Cowan comes out of his office. Paige approaches him.]

Paige: What's happened?

Cowan: Nothing's been decided. We're gonna meet again tomorrow.

Paige: Tomorrow? You can't let him go home with that kid.

Cowan: I can, and I am. Look, Paige, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive.

Paige: Persuasive? What about the police report? What about the counselor's recommendations?

Cowan: Look, Paige, I know how you feel about these cases, but we can't make a decision based on what you think. We have to base it on face, but right now we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry.

(Cowan walks away. Jake/Source and his wife step out of the little office and he confronts Paige.)

Jake/Source: You got a problem, lady?

Paige: Yeah, I do. I got a problem with people who hit their kids.

Jake/Source: Oh.

Carol: Come on, Jake. Let's just go.

Jake/Source: Wait. Wait. Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to... (lowers voice) and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

(Paige gets her purse and turns to leave. Cowan looks at her departing.)

Cowan: Where do you think you're going?

Paige: Church.

(Paige leaves.)

[Cut to Jake/Source entering the bathroom. He finds an old man bent over Shane's unconscious body.]

Old Man: Can you give me a hand? I – I – I think that he must have slipped.

(Jake/Source turns the old man's body into flames and is gone. The Source comes out of Jake and repossesses Shane.)

**Commercial Break**

[Cut to Paige entering a church. There is a gargoyle statue. Paige makes her way to approach a nun.]

Paige: Excuse me. Are you Sister Agnes?

Sister Agnes: Yes. And who might you be?

Paige: I'm Paige. Paige Matthews.

Sister Agnes: No.

Paige: You might not remember me. I probably changed a little bit since you last saw me on August 2nd 1977. Does that ring any bells?

Sister Agnes: Oh, dear Lord.

[Time lapse. Paige and Sister Agnes are in a little office. Sister Agnes retrieves a box from a trunk.]

Sister Agnes: I was just about your age, when they came.

(She puts the box on the table.)

Paige: They? My mother _and_ my father?

Sister Agnes: They came in a swirl of bright white lights just like, angels.

Paige: White lights. What do you mean?

Sister Agnes: Well, that's how they appeared, with you in their arms! I was stunned. I - I didn't know what to think. They said that you were in great danger, that they had no other choice but to give you up, to protect you.

Paige: Danger? What kind of danger?

Sister Agnes: Well, they didn't say. But I could tell from their pain that it must be very real. They asked me to find you a good home, a safe home, and to keep their secret… until you came looking.

Paige: But how could they know?

Sister Agnes: Because you come from them, my dear. As wonderful and precious as your adoptive parents were to you, you still come from angels. (She reaches into the chest and pulls out a blanket with a P on it.) They asked me to save this for you for this day. It's what they bundled you up in. Your mother had only one request – that your name began with a P. (Someone knocks on the office door and Prue and Piper enter.) Yes, may I help…

Piper: Hi. (She freezes Sister Agnes.) Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here.

Paige: What did you do to her?

Prue: Oh, she's just frozen. She'll be fine.

Piper: Yeah. Lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers have been a little off lately.

Prue: Piper.

(Prue points at the blanket Paige is holding.)

Piper: Is that our blanket?

(Piper tries to touch it, but Paige pulls it away.)

Paige: No! That's mine! Leave me alone!

(She turns to leave.)

Piper: All right! Gee.

(Prue and Piper follow Paige.)

Prue: Paige. Paige. Paige!

Piper: Stop or I'll freeze!

(Paige stops and turns. Prue and Piper stop as well.)

Prue: (To Piper) She's a witch, you can't freeze her.

Piper: (To Prue) She doesn't know that.

Paige: Will you please just leave me alone?

(Paige continues to walk towards the main exit.)

Prue: Look, we know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we found out we were witches.

Piper: Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you.

(Paige stops and turns around.)

Paige: Trust you? You just froze a nun. How do I know you're not the bad ones?

Piper: Well if we are, then you are, sister.

Prue: Piper.

(Paige turns to leave.)

Piper: What? Fine, then you try.

Prue: (To Paige) You have a magical power, you know. (Paige stops and turns. Prue and Piper come closer to Paige to talk.) At least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself.

Paige: I have a power?

Piper: According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power to see visions of future and past. Like Phoebe could.

Paige: How does it work?

Prue: Here, take my hands. (Prue holds her hand out, palms up. Paige hesitates a little, but takes Prue's hands.) Now close your eyes and concentrate. (Paige does so.) Breathe deep and clear your mind. Focus.

(Paige tries, but nothing happens. She opens her eyes and looks at Prue and Piper.)

Paige: Well, maybe I'm not one of you after all if I can't even get a… (Paige gasps as she suddenly receives a premonition. She sees Shax throw Prue and Piper through the wall at the Manor.) Oh.

Prue: Yeah. Phoebe had trouble getting premonitions on command, too.

[Cut to outside. Jack/Source appears in a ball of fire and walks toward the church.]

Shane/Source: She better be here, Oracle. I'm running out of time.

Oracle: (as a voice) She is. Don't worry.

(Shane/Source stops and spots the gargoyle. The gargoyle screeches and Shane/Source drops to the ground covering his ears screaming in pain.)

Shane/Source: No!

[Cut to inside. Prue, Piper, and Paige hear the noise.]

Paige: What is that?

Prue: I don't know.

[Cut to outside. Shane/Source's hand glows read and the doors open.]

Shane/Source: Paige.

Paige: Shane? (She rushes to help him.) What's the matter? My god, what happened?

Shane/Source: I don't know. Someone's after me.

(Paige helps him up.)

Prue: Paige!

(Prue and Piper run after Paige.)

Paige: Come on. Let's get out of here.

Prue: Paige! Come back! (Shane/Source turns and fires a red bolt at Prue and Piper. They scream and go flying backwards, sliding their way to the inside of the front of the church.) Whoa!

Piper: What the hell was that?

Sister Agnes: Good question.

[Cut to scene: San Francisco Police Station. Cole and Leo follow Cortez as he makes his way to a phone.]

Cole: Look, we didn't have to bring you back, you know. We could have just let you rot.

Leo: Cole, I really don't think this is helping any.

Cole: Like your way is?

(Darryl comes over to him.)

Darryl: Cortez, where you've been?

Cortez: (Into the phone) This is Inspector Cortez. I need a surveillance team around the clock. I'll take one shift.

Darryl: What are you doing?

Cortez: What I said I'd do before you clipped me from behind.

Cole: You're making a big mistake, Inspector. (Leo hears a Whitelighter call.) You have no idea what you're doing.

Cortez: You want to bet?

Leo: Something's wrong. Piper's calling.

Cole: Just so you know, whatever pain you put those girls through because of what you're doing will be nothing compared to the pain I put you through. You understand?

Cortez: (Into the phone) 1329 Prescott Street. Prue and Piper Halliwell. They're murder suspects.

Leo: All right. Come on. Come on.

(He and Cole leave.)

Cortez: (Into the phone) Yeah, thanks.

(Darryl grabs Cortez as he hangs up the phone.)

Darryl: Hey, listen Cortez. (He points at Darryl.)

Cortez: Let go of me. (Darryl does.) You make me sick. How long have you been covering up for them, huh? How many other murders have you ignored just to protect them? You're a disgrace to that shield, my friend.

(Darryl pins him up to the wall.)

Darryl: This isn't the first time I've risked my career for those girls – my life, my family! They're the best people I've ever met, and they'll do more good than you'll ever know. And it cost them their sister.

(Two inspectors pull Darryl away from Cortez.)

Cop #1: Hey, hey inspector, ease up.

Cop #2: Hey, you all right?

Darryl: I'm good. I'm good.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue and Piper are sitting on the couch. Cole and Leo are pacing in front of them with their arms folded.]

Leo: So the Source was there, at the church?

Prue: The gargoyles weren't really whistling Dixie, Leo.

Piper: Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses.

(Cole sits down.)

Cole: But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?

Prue: Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones.

Cole: No, that doesn't make sense. He knows that Paige is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack…

Leo: Wait a minute. What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?

Piper: Translation please?

Cole: The mythological window.

Leo: There's a window of opportunity, an opening.

Cole: 48 hours.

Leo: Right, 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way.

(He sits down.)

Prue: So all he has to do is cast a spell on her?

Cole: No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…

Leo: She becomes evil forever.

(Prue groans.)

Piper: Who makes up these cockamamie rules? (Cole looks down and Leo looks up.) Oh, never mind…

Prue: Okay, so we have less than 24 hours to get to Paige and we have no idea how to find her.

Piper: But I bet the Source does.

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Paige is sitting on the couch with a blanket. Shane/Source brings her a glass of water and sits down next to her.]

Shane/Source: Here.

Paige: Thanks. (She takes a sip of her water.) I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this.

Shane/Source: All of what? Paige… (Paige puts down her glass.) What's going on?

Paige: I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

Shane/Source: Hey, you don't have to know. You're safe here… with me. (They kiss.) (In Paige's head) I'll take care of you.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Cole is looking at Cortez, who's leaning against his car parked outside the Manor. Prue, Piper, and Leo are at the Book of Shadows.]

Cole: Are you sure you don't want me to turn Belthazor loose on Cortez just for a minute or two?

Leo: No. He doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides, now is no time to be blurring the line between good and evil.

(Prue closes the Book.)

Phoebe: This is useless. (She clears her throat.) We're never gonna find Paige without some help. (The Book opens on its own and flips through the pages. It stops on one page.) Never fails. Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait. How is this gonna us help find her?

Piper: Well, maybe it's not to find Paige. Maybe it's so we can ID the source. See the last line? It's, "So she can reveal the evil within."

Prue: But that'll only help if we can find him.

Leo: Maybe we can, or at least, maybe you can.

(He looks at Cole.)

Prue: What does he mean?

(Cole walks toward them. He clears his throat.)

Cole: Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it…

Prue: He'll know you're doing it. And he'll find you.

Cole: Not if I was careful. It's your only chance at saving your sister.

(He goes back to the window.)

Piper: Okay. So we need something to enchant.

Prue: Right, um… (Everyone looks around. Prue spots something.) Oh! (She goes over to a shelf and finds a pair of pink kiddy sunglasses.) How about these?

Piper: Oh, Prue.

Prue: C'mon. They're perfect.

Piper: Oh, great.

(They both hold either side of the sunglasses.)

Prue, Piper: "Magic forces far and wide, enchant these so those can't hide. Allow this witch to use therein, so she can reveal the evil within."

(The glasses lenses' grow.)

Piper: Okay. Better test 'em.

(Prue puts the glasses on. She looks at Leo.)

Leo: Well?

Prue: Nothing. You look the same.

Cole: How 'bout me?

(Prue looks at him and, through the glasses, sees Cole as Belthazor as the walks towards the girls. Prue instinctively throws her hand out and sends Cole into the wall.)

Piper: I guess the glasses work.

Prue: Yeah. Sorry, Cole. (She takes off the glasses.) Very enchanting. (Cole smiles. Prue looks upwards.) Thanks for the magical help, Grams.

Piper: How do you know it wasn't somebody else?

(Prue smiles.)

[Scene: Paige's apartment. Bathroom. She comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and goes to the medicine cabinet. She hears Shane/Source voice. She stares in the mirror.]

Shane/Source: You know who you are now Paige. This is (his voice goes demonic) where your destiny lies. It lies not with your sister witches. (He appears behind her.) It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power.

(He makes an image of Jake/Source appear in the mirror.)

Jake/Source: You can't stop me.

Shane/Source: Use your power for your desires, to seek your own revenge. (The image disappears.) Use your power. Call for his heart. Call for his life.

(He disappears. Paige holds up her hand and the glass from the mirror disappears.)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Jake and Carol (his wife) storm out of an office. Mr. Cowan storms off in a different direction. Paige gets up and follows Jake and Carol as Shane/Source looks on.]

[Cut to outside. Jake and Carol go towards their car. Paige holds out her hand.]

Paige: Heart.

(Jake clutches his heart in pain.)

Carol: Jake, what is it? (He falls to the ground as he doubles over.) No!

[Cut to other side of parking lot. Piper pulls up in her jeep with Prue, Cole, and Leo in it. They all get out and look around.]

Prue: I don't see Paige anywhere.

Piper: Are you sure this is the right place, Cole?

Cole: The Source is here. I can sense him.

Leo: Wait. There she is.

(Prue puts on the sunglasses and sees a black aura around Paige.)

Piper: What is she doing?

Prue: I don't know, but she has a black aura around her.

Leo: The Source?

Cole: No. It can't be. If Prue saw my demonic self, then she'd see his too.

Prue: Well, whatever it is, it's not good. Come on.

(They go towards Paige as a small crowd gathers around Jake.)

Carol: Jake! Jake! No.

Prue: Paige? Paige? It's me, Prue. And Piper.

Paige: He's evil. He's hurting his child.

Carol: Oh God! Honey.

Prue: No. You're being seduced into doing this.

Carol: No! No Jake!

Piper: All right. You know what? Hi. (She pushes Paige's hand down.) Leo, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go.

(Leo orbs out with Paige. Jake's pain lessens.)

Cole: Let's get out of here.

(They walk away.)

Carol: Are you sure you'll all right? (Jake stands up.) Maybe you'd better lay back down.

Jake: I'm not covering for you anymore Carol. You keep your hands off our son.

(He walks off.)

[Cut to Piper's jeep. Prue and Piper are in there.]

Cole: You two go ahead. I'm going to stay behind. Make sure the Source doesn't follow you.

(The girls drive off. Shane/Source comes out of the building. He runs up behind Cole, but disappears in a burst of fire before Cole turns around. Cole then shimmers away. He then shimmers near Shane/Source and walks up behind him. He turns around and stabs Cole in the stomach. Cole falls down on his knees.)

Shane/Source: Don't die too quickly, traitor. (He holds his hand beside Cole's ear, emerging a yellow-orange light from it.) I want to see your last breath. (He begins to walk away.) Oracle, find Paige… one last time.

(He disappears in a burst of fire.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Prue and Piper come in. Prue takes off her coat.]

Piper: Leo, where's…

(As they enter a hall, a knife is thrown, nearly missing Piper and Leo. Prue and Piper let out a small scream.)

Leo: I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is not evil!

Piper: I see that.

(Paige picks up a lamp and throws it toward Prue and Piper, who duck after they scream. It smashes against the wall.)

Piper: That was Mom's crystal!

(She tackles Paige to the ground. Prue joins her in holding her down.)

Prue: Okay. Relax. Relax. (Leo takes Piper's place in holding Paige down as Piper gets up.) All right. Now what?

Piper: We just better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows cause… yeah. (She goes to the stairs, but stops when the lights flicker off and on. Shane/Source appears by the corner of the stairs.) Who are you? (His eyes turn all black and he telekinetically throws Piper through the stairs banister.)

Leo: Piper!

Prue: Piper!

(Shane/Source throws an energy ball at her, but she moves it into the wall. She goes to kick Shane/Source and he disappears, making her crash into the Grandfather clock. He appears by the couch. Piper uses his power to blow him up. Paige stands up and Leo helps Piper up. Shane/Source reassembles. Prue goes over to Piper.)

Shane/Source: Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Three?

Paige: Shane, what's going on?

Shane/Source: (In Shane's voice) It's okay. I'm here now.

Paige: Stay away from me.

Leo: She still has free will. You can't force her to choose.

Shane/Source: Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. I promise.

Piper: Don't listen to him. He's lying.

Shane/Source: They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours. (He turns into Mr. Cowan.) You've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do. (He turns into Carol.) You nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain and suffering he's put him through. (He turns into the little boy.) Please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope.

(Paige takes his hand and starts to go with him. She gets hit with a premonition: In the Underworld, the Source sends a large fireball at Phoebe. She is engulfed in flames and screams.)

Prue: No! (The boy/Source races his hand, suspending Prue in mid-air and shocking her with electricity.) Paige, help me!

(Paige pushes Boy/Source down and Prue falls down. Piper, Leo, and Paige go over to her to help her up. The clock chimes in the background.)

Piper: Prue? Okay. Come on. Come on. (The boy disappears and the Source reposes Shane, who stands up.) I guess blood's a little thicker than evil.

(The Source/Shane looks at the clock and goes out of Shane, who falls to the ground, to reveal his true self.)

Source: I've broken the Charmed circle before. I'll do it again. Besides, it wasn't a complete loss. Thanks to Belthazor.

Prue: What did you do?

Cortez: Oh, my God.

(The Source, Leo, and the sisters turn to see Cortez standing near the front door with a video camera. He's amazed at what he sees.)

Piper: Inspector, would you get out of here?!

(As Cortez reaches for his gun, the Source fires an energy ball at him, knocking him on the coat rack. He screams. He's knocked on a hanger. Piper gasps. Cortez falls down, revealing blood on the hanger. The Source disappears in a blast of fire. The others race to Cortez. Leo kneels down beside him.)

Cortez: Looks like evil wins again, huh?

Leo: Not if I can help it.

(He heals him. Cortez is shocked.)

Paige: How'd you do that?

(Leo helps a shocked Cortez up.)

Leo: That's what Whitelighters do. We heal good people.

Prue: We need to go find Cole.

Piper: I cannot believe that _you _are saying that, Prue.

Prue: I know, but I'll be damned if I let the man Phoebe loved die.

(All, except Cortez, leave. He checks his used to be wound and the video camera.)

[Scene: Near South Bay Social Services. Cole is lying on the ground, nearly dead. Prue spots him and runs over to him. She kneels down beside him.)

Prue: Oh, no.

(She puts his head in his lap. Piper freezes Cole.)

Piper: Heal him.

Leo: You know that it's against the rules.

Prue: Screw the rules. The Elders owe us.

Leo: Even if I could, I could only heal his human half and that… wouldn't be enough power to save him.

(Leo kneels down too.)

Paige: Aren't I half-Whitelighter? I mean, couldn't I use my half to offset his half?

Leo: It's worth a try. Take my hand. (Paige kneels down beside him and does so.) Hold your other hand over his wound.

(Paige and Leo heal Cole. He unfreezes and gasps for air.)

Paige: That was good, right?

(Piper helps Paige stand up as Leo stands up too.)

Piper: That was very good. Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing.

[Scene: San Francisco Police Station. Cortez comes in with his video camera. Darryl, sitting at his desk, watches him. Cortez looks at him. He looks over to the Captain. Cortez goes over to Darryl and hesitates for a moment before giving him the tape, which he takes. Cortez leaves and Darryl sighs.]

[Scene: P3. Prue, Piper, Leo, and Cole are sitting there. A waitress, Megan, brings Cole and Leo their drinks.]

Cole: Oh good, thank you.

Leo: Thanks, too. (She leaves.) Feels good be here again.

Cole: Feels good to be anywhere again.

(He chuckles.)

Prue: I will drink to that.

Leo: You okay?

Piper: I'm not sure.

Leo: Phoebe?

Piper: Yeah. We barely got through the funeral and then everything started to go crazy and we haven't had a chance to mourn yet. And that's just not right.

Prue: I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that.

Piper: I'm still not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing. I need some time to think about it. I hope you're okay with that.

Prue: Absolutely.

Piper: And I hope you're okay with it too.

Leo: They may not be, but I am.

(He takes her hand. Paige walks up.)

Paige: So does this mean I get free drinks now? (Prue chuckles a little.) Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or… Okay. I'm just gonna go.

(She begins to leave, but Leo stands up and stops her.)

Leo: No, Paige. You belong here, remember?

Paige: You sure? I don't want to intrude.

Prue: Come on. Sit right here.

(Cole goes over to stand next to Leo as Paige sits down next to Prue.)

Cole: Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo and I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do.

Piper: Good idea.

Cole: Yeah.

(He and Leo leave.)

Paige: I won't stay long. I just wanted to, uh, come by and thank you.

Prue: For what?

Paige: For what? You mean, beside from saving my life.

(She chuckles.)

Prue: Yeah, well, that's what sisters do.

Paige: Still, I feel like I should bake you a cake or something.

Piper: Do you cook?

Paige: No, no. Not really.

Prue: So how's Shane?

Paige: He's okay, I guess, except I'm not to sure he wants to see me anymore.

Prue: Oh, I'm sorry.

Paige: No. Can't say I blame him. You know? He doesn't know exactly what happened to him, but he knows it's something bad and he knows it's somehow connected to me.

Piper: Yeah, well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so, welcome to the club.

Prue: Can I ask you a question?

Paige: Hm-mmm.

Prue: Why did you come to Phoebe's funeral? I mean, you never even met her, right?

Paige: No. I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but… I just feel like a part of me lost her too and I just… I felt drawn to her, to all you guys. I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was.

(Prue and Piper look at each other.)

Piper: Come on. There's something we need to show you.

Paige: Show me what?

Prue: What good magic can do.

(They get up and leave.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue lights the last two candles in a circle and then join Piper by the Book of Shadows as Paige watches on.]

Prue, Piper: "Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide."

(Patty appears in a bright light.)

Prue: There's somebody here we thought you should meet.

(Patty looks at Paige.)

Patty: Paige.

Paige: Mom?

(Patty steps outside the circle and becomes real. She hugs Paige, who smiles after the hug.)

Patty: Welcome home.

(She hugs her again as Prue and Piper watch on the tender moment.)


End file.
